Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 48
by dementedducky
Summary: The aftermath of sexing a plane and the boys arrive home


They lay against each other weakly, sweating and panting. Brendan moves his head so that him and Ste are looking at each other before he kisses Ste and rests their foreheads together. Both boys still panting but getting more of their breath back now, their heartbeats drumming so it was hard to tell if what they heard next was real or just their hearing. There was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Sir you've been in there for like 15 minutes now. I really need to go." comes the voice of a young lad. Shit! How are they supposed to get out of that now? They spring apart and very quickly straighten there clothes up. Ste sinks to his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me go along with it. Open the door"

Confused Brendan does as he's told. Ste limply gets up and grabs onto Brendan's arm as they look up they see a father and son. The father had obviously come over to see what was taking so long.

"Sorry about that. I don't travel very well. Didn't take my travel sickness tablets you see" Ste begins to explain.

"Yeah I was just looking after the poor lamb." Brendan says going along with it.

The father gives them odd looks. Brendan's zipper is down halfway and the dad looks very annoyed.

Just as the lads go to sit down the little boy says to his dad. "I think he was being sick. He kept moaning and grumbling when I went to the door"

Ste and Brendan dash back to their seats and start laughing. Brendan quickly whipped his zipper up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Smart thinking"

Ste rest his head on Brendan's shoulder. "Learnt from the best ain't I?" he says with a sleepy smile. They fall asleep in a tight hug and don't wake up until they land. Needless to say they waited for the dad and his son to leave first.

*Back at home*

"WE'RE BACK!" Brendan and Ste shout as they come through the door

"DADDIES!" Leah and Lucas cry running over to hug them both.

"You missed us eh?" Brendan says with a smile

"Yeah!" Lucas says jumping around

"Were they good?" Ste says carrying his suitcase into the living room where Cheryl is sitting with bizarre bright make up and her hair done all differently. Brendan raises an eyebrow. "New look Chez?" he says whilst Ste apologises.

"Yeah courtesy of wee Leah and Lucas here. I love it don't you?"

Both men just look at her and put on a smile and nod.

"It's gorgeous" Ste says as Brendan slowly nods.

"Good. Now you're here it's both of your turns!" Leah says wielding a bright lipstick

Brendan's eyes widen. He has two choices. 1. Sit there and take it 2. RUN! Not to hurt the kids feelings he runs and yells "you'll have to catch me first!" and runs. Cheryl jumps over the back of the sofa and grabs her brother whilst Ste watches and laughs. Leah takes Ste's hand and sits him down next to Brendan who is being restrained by Cheryl… that is.. She's sat on him. He surrenders but Cheryl doesn't move just in case he legs it again, Brendan knew having a daughter would be different to having sons but he never thought he'd be sat there getting attacked with make up.

Lucas does Ste's make up. He tells Ste to close his eyes and then picks up his orange marker. He scribbles it all over Ste's face whilst Leah and Cheryl start powdering Brendan's face. After what feels like an eternity, two numb bums and legs later and they're finally allowed to see the finishing results. Brendan has a bright pink bow in his hair with a daisy slide in his fringe and you can tell who did which bits of his make up. Cheryl did his eyes (after nearly losing hers when Leah and Lucas both tried doing hers) and Leah did Brendan's lipstick (You read right. Poor bad ass Brendan Brady was wearing lip stick and make up with bows and flower slides in his hair!) which was all wonky. It was red and wonky and she went totally past his lips which made him look like the Joker. He actually didn't mind the Joker lips too much as he's always loved the Joker. His cheeks were odd colours. One orange and one pink. Obviously the girls hadn't colour coordinated and just did one cheek each. He looked over at Ste. Lucas had made him into a tiger using his markers (the girls were hogging the orange powder) there was a wonky black line going under his nose and down a little bit towards his chin.

"It's a tiger with Daddy Brendan's moustache!" Lucas says jumping up "They're cool… daddy Brendan will you draw me one? And can I keep it until I grow my own?"

"Yeah ok I'll draw one." He picks up the liquid eyeliner and draws Lucas his own mini Brendan Brady moustache. With his little moustache and hair spiked like Brendan's he looked like he really was Brendan's son. Cheryl took out her phone and took some photos and the adults took turns so everyone was in the photos at some point. She said she'd send them over to the boys as soon as the kids were in bed. By now it was 8pm and the kids had already had tea so Cheryl bathed them and put them to bed whilst the dads relaxed. It wasn't easy because Ste kept getting the giggles every time he looked over at Brendan.

With the kids in bed the adults chat until all hours and Brendan tells Cheryl about Eileen and the boys but she knows better than to open her mouth about Ste's attempt to see them. At 2am they hit the sack and after much debating Cheryl kips on the couch before she has to catch her flight the next day.


End file.
